Smokeable material such as tobacco and marijuana is often stored as a loose product and smoked as a loose product. Devices to smoke loose smokeable material such as pipes and bowls are known. The problem with a user smoking loose product is that it can be messy, cumbersome, and unduly fast-burning. Therefore, there is a need for an improved smokeable product and devices designed for their use to overcome these problems with existing smokeable products.